


When Jess Fell In Love with Nick

by DreamsOfSleep



Category: New Girl
Genre: Canon Backstory, Canon Compliant, F/M, Falling In Love, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7079320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamsOfSleep/pseuds/DreamsOfSleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know Nick fell in love with Jess the moment she walked through the door, but when did Jess fall in love with Nick? An attempt to fill in the canon backstory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Jess Fell In Love with Nick

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in S2, E1: "Re-Launch"

She is sitting on the hood of her car in front of the school she used to call her second home when Nick drives up. She kind of expected him to show up, coming after her like always. He’s always there when she needs him. She wonders fleetingly when they became such a big part of each other’s lives. She didn’t think he even liked her when he first met her but she seemed to get under his skin in spite of himself.

He comes and sits next to her on the hood of her car. He listens to her doubt herself and then comes up with his Nick Miller-esque brand of wisdom that is equal parts incisive and painfully funny. 

She looks at him and she feels something squeeze her heart and it’s suddenly like she is seeing him for the first time. 

_‘I could see myself with him,’_ she thinks to herself. 

He’s not a guy she imagined herself with. Not like a Paul or a Russell. He doesn’t have a life plan like she always thought her future guy would. But he is always there for her when she needs him, life plan or not. In fact, he would drop everything in his life if it meant making her happy, seeing her smile.

She always thought she wanted him to like her because she wants everyone to like her but she thinks she always knew there was something special about him. He doesn’t think much of himself but he is the best kind of person. He’s a guy who shows up no matter what, someone who is fiercely protective and loyal to his friends and family. 

She thinks about how funny life is and about how she and Nick might one day be in sync enough to try a relationship, but not yet. She’s still terrified of her newfound feelings for him because it’s _Nick_ and if she screws it up she knows she’ll lose him for good. He is so guarded and never lets anyone in, terrified of getting hurt or abandoned. But once you make it in, he’ll hold onto you so tightly even if it hurts himself, because he always loves with his whole heart, his whole self. He can’t help it. 

She thinks briefly about kissing him but shoves it down. He holds her close and encourages her to put her head on his shoulder and it’s just a nice moment that she wants to preserve forever in her memory. A perfect moment when she realized she loved him. 


End file.
